dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Franchise
Jurassic Park is a popular fictional novel movie written by Michael Crichton about a theme park where dinosaurs were brought back to life by means of cloning. Due to its popularity Michael Chrichton created a sequel titled "The Lost World" and Steven Speilberg produced the movie adpation, Joe Johnson produced the third movie and a forth coming soon, from the original book, but Spielberg greatly changed the plots. Colin Trevorrow announced that the sixth film won't be the last film. Humans * Alan Grant * Ellie Sattler * Ian Malcolm * Lex Murphy * Tim Murphy * John Hammond * Henry Wu * Owen Grady * Claire Dearing * Maisie Lockwood * Franklin Webb * Zia Rodriguez Dinosaurs The book and movie versions of Jurassic park contained different dinosaurs. The original novel of Jurassic Park contained Tyrannosaurus, Maiasaura, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Procompsognathus, Othnielia, Velociraptor, Apatosaurus, Camarasaurus, Hadrosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Cearadactylus, Hypsilophodon, Euoplocephalus, Styracosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Carnotaurus, and Microceratops. The only fictional characteristics Chrichton added to dinosaurs was the spitting ability for Dilophosaurus and the Procompsognathus diet containing mostly feces. The movie versions of Jurassic Park contained Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Gallimimus, Velociraptor, Compsognathus, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Apatosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Pteranodon, Spinosaurus, Mosasaurus, Dimorphodon, Corythosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Sinoceratops, Allosaurus, Stygimoloch, Carnotaurus, and most likely more to be revealed on the sixth film. Inaccuracies *It should be said that, because of the Frog DNA the Dinosaur Genes are spliced into in the film, technically they are not true dinosaurs. The spitting Dilophosaurus could have developed Poison Glands from various Reptiles and Amphibians where the DNA Came from. *Tyrannosaurus is shown in the 3rd Film as a Scavenger. It is one of (if not the only) dinosaur film to show this. This was also placed in because Jack Horner, the Scientific Advisor, believed that Tyrannosaurus was a scavenger, however, in the 2005 british documentary, The Truth About Killer Dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus was proved to be able to actively hunt prey, due to the bite marks on the Triceratops. A third of the horn was bitten off, and in ine part of its body, a bite from the Tyrannosaurus had healed, forming a ridge shape. The fight was also innacurate because of the fact that the neck bite the T.rex performed would have been fatal before the Spinosaurus could have attempted to kill the Tyrannosaurus. *A lot of the dinosaurs display various size inaccuracies, such as Velociraptor being much larger than they really are, as well they lack feathers, and Spinosaurus being a bit smaller but a lot more robust then it was. The Dilophosaurus is believed to be bigger as well, though it could possible that the one seen in the 1st film is just a juvenile. Films and Novels The films and novels of Jurassic Park series are: *Jurassic Park (film) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Jurassic World: New Era *Jurassic Park (novel) *The Lost World (Crichton novel) Television Series * Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous Short Films * Jurassic World: Battle at Big Rock Books Games *Jurassic Park: The Game *Jurassic Park Builder *Jurassic World: The Game *Jurassic World: Evolution *Jurassic World: Alive *The Lost World: Jurassic Park Sega Game Gear *Warpath: Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park Sega Master System *Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis *Jurassic Park Sega CD *Jurassic Park PC Game Gallery B7E334AC-C70C-47B6-9D0E-51A5471A0A5F.jpeg 921712D6-9E29-49C6-8C6E-1820BB93C5B7.jpeg 7AF5D9C7-6902-47BA-ABBC-B44FBF6C43B7.jpeg F6059AC0-F132-49F2-AB79-5BC1AA9E9636.jpeg 92385F50-2A3E-4B5C-A4FA-C351ED98CB75.jpeg A361064A-B0BB-4EB7-BC1A-7FB9F14A017B.jpeg 61BF2E60-4B78-4A92-B6DD-F01BCF5A48CE.jpeg 27285074-5C1E-4EE0-B758-FF6CA11D913D.jpeg 23B76771-FC71-4581-B56B-66C0989D58C5.jpeg 13BE1C89-66EB-4DAE-AA81-D1C33F613B77.jpeg Tumblr pykdjg0ndb1uucpo1o4 640.jpg Tumblr pykdjg0ndb1uucpo1o3 640.jpg Tumblr pykdjg0ndb1uucpo1o2 640.jpg Tumblr pykdjg0ndb1uucpo1o1 640.jpg Tumblr puqsz1Pacu1snqe0bo1 640.jpg Tumblr ptlfgn0PmX1rf1yd3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ptlfgn0PmX1rf1yd3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ptlfgn0PmX1rf1yd3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ptlfgn0PmX1rf1yd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pkvmvfo9Vz1ueapts 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsabzQYDA1uucpo1o5 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsabzQYDA1uucpo1o4 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsabzQYDA1uucpo1o3 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsabzQYDA1uucpo1o2 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsabzQYDA1uucpo1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsa8ajGSn1uucpo1o7 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsa8ajGSn1uucpo1o5 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsa8ajGSn1uucpo1o4 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsa8ajGSn1uucpo1o3 1280.jpg Tumblr pcsa8ajGSn1uucpo1o2 1280.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o10 1280.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o9 1280.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o8 1280.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o7 640.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o6 640.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o5 640.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o4 r1 640.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o3 r1 640.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr otqwmb9OSE1rf1yd3o1 640.jpg Tumblr o8tg3v6hSy1rf1yd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr o7e6prak5p1rf1yd3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr 615029e99da2c493a04b45434af65ee3 dd59f6cb 1280.jpg Tumblr 7a7d83e27c42632afcac6e7171096f43 a32fb260 1280.jpg Tumblr 4f3a87dd41370e29bffb353700464f68 321f1d19 1280.jpg 9F5FA79E-DA8E-4B57-A5C7-8E50FFDED96D.jpeg 62810D2B-11E5-4047-9681-081F73FB4ECF.jpeg EA33B5D0-F02F-4AD4-A4A5-35C9D7CC9843.jpeg 152D71FB-B461-4738-8B46-DA7F6ADD7AF7.jpeg B3BCE734-8989-43E3-A06A-5D7734CF2929.jpeg D763CF03-0D6E-4B30-AD34-6FAD6E6FCC63.jpeg 92D7B003-FBA1-4264-BC13-31728E228995.jpeg D7330EE4-9E44-4D9F-8D49-084AD06E790C.jpeg 072BB0D7-1C71-4074-9A4C-C73E0288644F.jpeg C3F68AA7-3A15-4D8C-AD78-755A6C20E0E5.jpeg 770B2399-6298-4B6D-AD00-5C8BFE71D76E.jpeg F3ADBCF7-41C1-41FF-BB39-2C1A7DA5FD7D.jpeg B54F9802-B3EC-466A-9C98-6E6DB203FF79.jpeg F7E16C92-A421-4499-8FAA-FA28DB3CA694.jpeg 0126CBBD-F5C6-46AF-9D0F-4A9016BF716E.jpeg C7ED528A-F9F6-431A-AD85-367C40578DF7.jpeg F3ADBCF7-41C1-41FF-BB39-2C1A7DA5FD7D.jpeg G7VCDHE.jpg Tumblr a75b9581846212144a11a758ad12731d 197155ae 1280.jpg Tumblr 39e3a13335d9a71df22a8e24146a9a0c 913506a1 1280.jpg RCO001 1473131665.jpg RCO033 1473131665.jpg RCO032 1473131665.jpg RCO001 1473131606.jpg RCO031 w 1473131606.jpg RCO030 1473131550.jpg RCO001 1473131550.jpg RCO002 w 1473131494.jpg RCO003 1473131494.jpg RCO004 1473131494.jpg RCO005 1473131494.jpg RCO006 w 1473131494.jpg RCO007 1473131494.jpg RCO008 1473131494.jpg RCO009 1473131494.jpg RCO010 1473131494.jpg RCO011 1473131494.jpg RCO012 1473131494.jpg RCO013 1473131494.jpg RCO014 1473131494.jpg RCO016 1473131494.jpg RCO017 w 1473131494.jpg RCO018 1473131494.jpg Jurassic park 1c.jpg Jurassic park 1 alt.jpg RCO019 1473131494.jpg Jurassic park 1.jpg Amberchrome.jpg RCO020 1473131494.jpg RCO021 1473131494.jpg RCO022 1473131494.jpg RCO023 1473131494.jpg RCO024 1473131494.jpg RCO025 1473131494.jpg RCO026 1473131494.jpg RCO027 1473131494.jpg RCO028 w 1473131494.jpg Jurassic Park Topps comic.jpg.png RCO001 w.jpg RCO032.jpg RCO031.jpg RCO030.jpg RCO025.jpg RCO024.jpg RCO023 w.jpg RCO022.jpg RCO021.jpg RCO020 RTJP.jpg RCO019.jpg RCO018.jpg RCO017 w.jpg RCO016.jpg RCO015.jpg RCO014.jpg RCO013.jpg RCO012.jpg RCO011.jpg RCO010.jpg RCO009.jpg RCO008.jpg RCO007.jpg RCO006.jpg RCO005.jpg RCO004.jpg RCO003 w.jpg RCO002.jpg RCO031 1473131665.jpg RCO030 w 1473131665.jpg RCO029 1473131665.jpg RCO028 1473131665.jpg RCO027 1473131665.jpg FolderMap.jpg Wikia Links *Park Pedia: The Jurassic Park Wiki Poll Do you like Jurassic Park Series? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Books Category:Film * Category:Tv Category:Toys